


One in a Fantasy

by maybesoidk



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybesoidk/pseuds/maybesoidk
Summary: Basically a take on the one in a minyan episode from andi mack coming this Friday of what I'd want to happen.





	1. One in a Minyan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my take on how I wish the next episode of one in a minyan would go. Probably none of this will happen in the actual episode but heyyy, hope you enjoy. I'm gonna be continuing if you guys like it so be sure to comment so I know. Thanks for reading {♡♡♡♡} :)

While still at Cyrus's house, everyone disperses after a few speeches, Buffy gets a call and heads outside, Andi notices her and follows.

Cyrus is still inside, he keeps thinking about his secret he's been keeping from his family, Tj and Jonah. He looks around and at glance, Tj waves at Cyrus and goes back to talking to Jonah. Cyrus smirks and then sighs. He's so torn on what to do. 

Andi: Buffy, where are you going?

Buffy's phone goes off for the 15th time, Buffy instantly denies the call and puts her phone behind her back.

Andi: ok that's it. Who keeps calling you?  
Buffy: No one andi. 

Buffy sits down and Andi joins her. The phone goes off again, Buffy rolls her eyes and lays it down by her side.

Andi: Buffy?  
Buffy: Ok fine, I didn't wanna say anything until it happened but I *she hesitates, andi leans her head to look at Buffy in confusion* I've been talking to Marty again.

Andi's eyes widen, she starts to smile but it smile fades away, she murmurs "but Walker, Does HE know it's really over?"

Buffy: Yes, I told him before I came here, he was upset..but we're friends now.  
Andi: then *hugs her* ahhh I'm happy for you. I knew Muffy would one day come back.

Buffy blushes and pushes Andi while they laugh, they get up and start to walk back in but Cyrus leans by the side of the door:  
"did I hear someone say Muffy? Is it finally back or is this a joke? You know I don't do jokes or fancy them."

Buffy: Cyrus, chill  
Andi: YES, Muffy is back!  
Buffy: Andi! *glares at Andi*  
Andi: Sorry, I'm just so happy.

Tj walks over to them, Cyrus quickly smiles, as he is about to speak but Buffy says "Hey Tj"  
Tj: Hey guys, I was just wondering where the drinks were. They aren't in the fridge *laughs*  
Cyrus: oh they're-  
Andi: Down in the basement.  
Cyrus: I can go-  
Buffy: No Problem, just go around the corner.  
Tj: Thanks

Tj starts to walk off until Jonah comes and gives him his drink and leaves to go get another one for himself.

Andi nudges Buffy as she notices Cyrus zoned out contemplating something, Buffy and Andi look at each other and back at Cyrus. They nod their heads and pull Cyrus to bring him back outside. 

As they walk outside, Cyrus turns back to look at Tj, he smiles and turns back around. 

Jonah notices Cyrus from afar, he drops his drink. He looks at Tj and over at Cyrus. Jonah stays still for a good 10 seconds. Tj is oblivious, just on his phone waiting for Jonah to come back.

 

Buffy: Cyrus, what's wrong?  
Andi: Yeah Cyrus, what ever is going on, you know you can always tell us  
Cyrus: It's, it's just *he sighs, looks down and turns around to make sure no one is around*  
Buffy: yeah?  
Cyrus: Well, you know. You guys know about me, who I am, really am.

Buffy and Andi look at each other, Buffy grabs his hand and says "Cyrus, we've been through this."

Cyrus: No, I know. I just- my family neither Tj and Jonah know. I just don't want to keep this from them.  
Buffy: And thats good Cyrus, they should know. Trust me, it'll be fine.

Andi puts her hand on Cyrus shoulder.

"It's your choice who you want to tell and when."

Cyrus: what if it ruins our friendship and my relationship with my family and..  
Buffy: then they're not a true friend if they can't accept you and your family loves you no matter what Cyrus, never forget that.  
Andi: Exactly  
Cyrus: I don't know if I can do this  
Buffy: You want us to be there?  
Cyrus nods, he's so nervous, he struggles to get up.

 

After Jonah cleaned up the mess, he walks over to Tj, his pupils dilated, he starts shaking and avoiding eye contact.

Tj: Hey Jonah..Jonah?  
Jonah: H..hey  
Tj: Are you okay? Where's your drink?  
Jonah: I'm fine and uh, wasn't thirsty.  
Tj: oh alright. Well this has been quite the day. I'm glad Cyrus invited me. I felt like I really learned something new, you?

Jonah leans onto the couch and starts breathing heavily.

Tj: Jonah?  
Jonah: I uh ...gotta go

Jonah darts off. Buffy, Andi, and Cyrus notice, Tj runs over to them

Tj: I don't know what happened. He was breathing heavy and then ran off.

Cyrus instantly knows what's going on. He gets up and follows Jonah to the side room. He kneels down and grabs Jonahs arm reassuring him he will be fine.

"Jonah you're okay, you know what this is, it's a panic attack. It will end."  
*Jonah shakes his head*  
"Yes it will, relax. You'll be fine."

Jonah continues to struggle, Cyrus helps him sit down. After a few minutes, Jonah calms down; Andi and Buffy are there by him. Cyrus comes back with a glass of water

Buffy: Are you okay?  
Jonah: Yeah, I'm fine.  
Andi: What happened?  
Jonah: I just felt pressure  
Andi: With.. what?  
Jonah hesitates again and looks at Cyrus then piercing thru the room to look at Tj.  
Buffy: Tj? Jonah, I thought you guys resolved this.  
Jonah: We did  
Cyrus: Then what's the problem?  
Jonah drinks his water  
Cyrus: Tell me ..Jonah  
Jonah: I saw you look back at Tj  
Buffy: o...kay??

Jonah takes a minute to say anything "are you sure?" They all nod their heads out of confusion yet Cyrus is a bit hesitant.

Jonah: A while ago, uhm Amber told me that if you turn to look back at someone...it means…...you like them.

Buffy lifts her eyebrows saying "Wait what? Just cause you turn to look back at someone, thats-"  
"It's true", Cyrus says. Buffy turns to him while Cyrus gestures towards Jonah when he used to like him. 

Buffy: Cyrus...you like..Tj?"  
Andi: Kippen?  
"yeah, and I know that you guys always weren't on good terms with Tj but.." *his voice becomes raspy, he almost begins to cry*

Andi and Buffy immediately run and hug him.

Cyrus: You guys aren't mad?  
Andi: No Cyrus  
Buffy: We love you and we all support you no matter who it is you like

Cyrus turns to Jonah as Jonah is still trying to process it all, Andi nods her head at Jonah and smiles. Jonah puts his hand on Cyrus's shoulder.

Cyrus: Listen Jonah, I get if you don't-  
Jonah: Support you Cyrus, no matter what.  
Cyrus: Wait Really?  
Jonah: Of course. You've helped me through so much and I never did the same.

Cyrus smiles but then turns his head wondering why Jonah said the last sentence. 

Jonah: So I want to now.  
Cyrus: What?  
Jonah: You and Tj should talk about this  
Andi: He's right.  
Cyrus: Yeah. He is but I-  
Jonah gets up and heads to the door, Cyrus follows after and they head to the living room, as he sees Tj he stops by Buffy and whispers  
"what if this all goes wrong?"  
"you still got a great group of friends that love you for you."

Tj gets up and walks to them. He gives Jonah a high five and does a handshake with Cyrus.

"Chocolate Chip Muffin”  
Cyrus blushes and says “not so scary basketball guy!” “You know. I've missed that, it's been forever since that nickname.” 

Buffy and Andi look at each other and then at Jonah. Jonah coughs looking at Cyrus. Buffy hits Jonah's arm, Tj notices and chuckles.

Tj: You guys are hilarious, I'm glad I can call you all my friends, *stares at Cyrus* thanks to you.  
Cyrus clears his throat.  
Cyrus: Can we talk about something...serious?  
Tj: *sits up* Sure. What did I do this time. Alright. Go on. Who's mad at me now?  
Andi: No one  
Tj sighs out of relief and looks back at Cyrus. 

Cyrus: I trust you, and I know no one else could say that completely but I do.  
Tj: That's why I trust you, you're not like everyone else.

Cyrus hesitates trying to not act all flustered while Tj does the same but handles it better clearly.

Cyrus: You know when you said everyone has something.. they have to deal with-  
Tj: ohhh yeah! Fear of flamingos *nudges him* both real and plastic!

Cyrus laughs, “yeah as much as that may be true, there has been something I've had to deal with for a while now”  
Tj looks up, they make eye contact. Andi wraps her arm around Buffy and lays her head on her shoulder.

Tj: Cyrus?

Cyrus starts to think back to when he first told Buffy, he looks away and starts to get emotional, Tj puts his hand on Cyrus’ leg. Cyrus looks up and notices Jonah. Jonah mouths the words “you got this” he smiles, Cyrus nods his head.

Cyrus: Tj..I'm ..gay. And I...like you.

Tj looks up at Jonah, Jonah nods his head and joins Andi and Buffy. Tj slowly turns back to Cyrus. 

"uhhh"


	2. you are no different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on oNe In A fAnTaSy:
> 
> Cyrus: Tj..I'm ..gay. And I...like you.
> 
> Tj looks up at Jonah, Jonah nods his head and joins Andi and Buffy. Tj slowly turns back to Cyrus.
> 
> "uhhh"

Andi, Buffy, and Jonah are all at a standstill. 

Andi: Uhhh?! Why DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT NOW? I blame Bex  
Buffy: ANDI  
Andi: what?  
Jonah: Relax

Cyrus: It's okay Andi, Tj-  
Tj: Cyrus  
Cyrus: Yes?  
Tj: I just don't know how to respond.  
Cyrus: and thats okay Tj. you don't have to.

Tj: I don't know how to say it other than I thought it was just me, I felt weird...i felt..different.

Buffy's eyes widen, tears suddenly begin to fall down her face.

Cyrus grabs his hand and Tj holds on to it, Cyrus stares directly in his eyes:

"Tj Kippen, I've learned from someone pretty awesome might I add *he smiles at Buffy, she smiles while wiping away her tears* that You are no different and there's nothing wrong with *he gets a realization*..wait a second, do you like me?

Tj: Cyrus Goodman, I've learned from someone pretty amazing and is a lover of chocolate chip muffins might I add, that I can be myself and not be ashamed whenever I'm around you...I like you too.

Cyrus's face instantly lights up, he bites his lip and smiles like usual. As both Tj and Cyrus are smiling at each other, Tj wipes away Cyrus's tears and they hug.

Andi, even Jonah start tearing up; Jonah passes the tissue boxes around. Cyrus turns to them and they all join in on the hug.  
After the hug, Tj keeps his arm wrapped around Cyrus while Cyrus rests his head on Tj's shoulder.

“Tj?”  
“Yeah Buffy?”  
“You're a good guy after all and Thanks for believing in Cyrus, something we should've done more”

Tj looks at Cyrus and hugs him tighter

“but if you ever hurt Cyrus, I end you”  
“I won't, how could anyone? Look at this face”  
Tj squishes Cyrus’s cheeks and Cyrus blushes even harder than he has for the past 30 minutes.

Bex notices them from the other room, she turns her head but smiles, “Andi, come on. We're gonna get going.”

Andi: Coming! *turns to Buffy and Jonah* That's our cue.  
Buffy: Bye guys.  
Jonah: See you at school. I'm happy for you guys.

Tj and Cyrus smile while still standing together looking like a whole married couple. ;)

Cyrus: Tj, are you staying?  
Tj: Yeah until my Dad comes.

Buffy, Andi, and Jonah head for the door with Cece as she's holding a plant cutting in front of them to rush out of the door.

Cyrus: and we're never getting that back  
Tj laughs and they both sit down. 

It becomes silent for a few seconds until Cyrus says “Tj, you know we have to tell our parents right?"

Tj: mine..no no I can't tell them. They'll hate me. Especially my Dad.  
Cyrus: I'm sure they wouldn't hate you Tj. They love you no matter what.  
Tj: No Cyrus, they'll hate me, they'll disown-

Cyrus puts his hand on his shoulder.  
“Tj, look at me. You can do this, I'll be right there next to you. I can promise you it'll be okay.”  
Tj: Are you sure? *Cyrus nods his head and hugs him*  
Tj's Dad comes barging in, Tj quickly steps away from Cyrus, Cyrus falls off the chair.

"Tj come on we're leaving...Whose shoes are those in the fireplace?"  
Cyrus: AW COME ON, I just got those.  
Tj helps him up “Dad, you know Cyrus.”  
Cyrus smiles.  
“Ahh, I've heard about you. Tj always talks about you.”  
Cyrus nudges Tj, he hesitates “Well Bye Cyrus. See you at school.” 

Tj gives Cyrus a high five. His Dad opens the door and walks out as Tj treads behind him.

Cyrus: Tj, that was the perfect time to-  
Tj: I know, I know. I'm sorry, Tomorrow or some day. Bye.  
Cyrus looks down, Tj closes the door but comes back and kisses him on the cheek. Cyrus is still disappointed but smiles with his heart eyes watching him walk off.

He then closes the door and sits by himself in the living room while his family continues to have their conversations.

 

Andi, Jonah, Buffy, Cece, Bex, and Bowie are all in the car lip syncing to some random song called "Tomorrow Starts Today" on the radio. Bowie is completely focused on the road while eating leftover food he stole..*borrowed*. 

Bex looks back at Andi thinking about what she saw between Cyrus and Tj, she keeps her mouth shut and looks out the window.

Cece: So what did you guys think besides Bowies failed attempt at cooking?  
Bowie playfully yells “Hey! It wasn't that bad”  
Bex quickly turns and covers her face, Bowie nudges her, she says “no no it wasn't bad..it was average”  
“average?!”  
“yes” bex smirks and rests her head on Bowie.

After Buffy and Jonah get dropped off, Bowie heads to Cece's house.  
Bex: So Andi.. uh, we never personally got to meet Tj, he seems nicer than before or how you described him.  
Andi: uh yeah, he is…*looks out the window*  
Bex: So I just... Him and Cyrus, are they  
Andi: MOM *she glares at Bex and shakes her head*  
Cece: What's the problem?  
Andi: Nothing Cece, oh here's your stop.  
Cece as confused as she is, gets out and waves to them as they drive off. 

Andi has her arms crossed looking out the window.

Bowie: Am I missing something  
Bex: Andi, I didn't mean to upset you over-  
Andi: You didn't, I just..what'd you see?  
Bex: They just seemed…  
Andi: seemed?  
Bex: They reminded me of how you and Jonah were.  
Andi: *laughs* They're much cuter than that Mom.  
Bowie: Wait a second-  
Bex nods her head, Bowies confusion goes away and he smiles. 

Andi smiles at both of them saying "You guys are okay with it?”

Bowie: Why wouldn't we be? Love is love.  
Bex: Exactly and Cece would say the same.  
Andi: See! Cyrus and Tj have nothing to be scared of.  
Bex: Their parents don't know?  
Andi: No, I'm sure Cyrus’s will be fine but...I don't really know about Tj..

 

Tj walks inside the house. He runs in his room and locks the door. He sits on the floor contemplating everything. He grabs his phone and begins to text Cyrus, he hesitates at the message but sends it.  
>  
: tomorrow. I trust you  
>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to just continue this. I had an idea to write about Tj and Cyrus, dealing with their relationship in Highschool so I guess I'll just keep going from here. Hope you enjoy xx


End file.
